<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hair Today... by badly_knitted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941628">Hair Today...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted'>badly_knitted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FAKE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: slashthedrabble, Crimes &amp; Criminals, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Head Injury, Hospitals, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Police</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee has suffered a head injury and he’s not taking the treatment too well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hair Today...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Prompt 127: Bald at anythingdrabble.</p>
<p><b>Setting:</b> After Vol. 7.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m bald!” Dee whimpered the moment Ryo entered the curtained-off area of the ER where his partner was being treated. “They’ve shaved all my hair off!”</p>
<p>Ryo shook his head, trying not to smile; Dee could be such a drama queen. “Don’t exaggerate, Dee; it’s not that bad, just a couple of small areas. You know the nurse had to shave around the wounds before they can be stitched.”</p>
<p>Arresting suspects was one aspect of their job that always had the potential to turn dangerous. While the majority gave in quickly, surrendering to the inevitable, there were bound to be some who’d put up a fight, resisting arrest by any means available to them. This time, however, the suspected criminal had almost seemed glad to get pulled in for questioning. </p>
<p>His girlfriend, unfortunately, had been less wiling to accept the situation, possibly because they’d been in a middle of a fight and she hadn’t finished berating her man yet. While Dee and Ryo were cuffing him, she paused in hurling abuse at her lover to turn on them, and when they tried to leave the apartment with their prisoner she’d grabbed an empty bottle from the recycling bin and smashed it over Dee’s head with so much force he’d been knocked unconscious and left with several pieces of glass embedded in his scalp.</p>
<p>Ryo had been forced to radio for backup and an ambulance, although by the time help had arrived he’d managed to get the girlfriend handcuffed to the radiator and was plucking bits of glass out of Dee’s head.</p>
<p>Dee had been hauled off to hospital and Ryo had followed by car, having handed custody of the two prisoners over to Ted and Marty. They could finish their fight in a holding cell. </p>
<p>“But my hair--” Dee was still whining but Ryo didn’t let him finish.</p>
<p>“Your hair will grow back,” he said firmly.</p>
<p>“What if it comes back a different colour? I might have lighter patches.” A look of horror crossed Dee’s face. “I might go grey!”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be more worried about the damage to your head? Those cuts look nasty.” They weren’t deep because of the solid bone underneath, but they’d bled a lot; Dee’s shirt was stained with red.</p>
<p>“They checked me out; I don’t have concussion.” Dee scowled at his partner.</p>
<p>“You were lucky.”</p>
<p>“You call this lucky? I’m gonna have bald patches for weeks! I’ll look ridiculous!”</p>
<p>“You could always just shave the rest of your head. Then at least all your hair should grow back the same color.” Ryo was teasing, mostly, but Dee took the suggestion seriously.</p>
<p>“Are you outta your mind? I thought I was the one got hit over the head!”</p>
<p>Ryo shrugged. “It was just a suggestion.”</p>
<p>“Well screw that idea! I’m gonna wear a ball cap until I get my hair back. This is humiliatin’, and if my hair grows back any color but black, I’m dyin’ it! I’m not havin’ everyone laughin’ at me!”</p>
<p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>